the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Deveraux
Elena Deveraux, Full name: Elieanora Deveraux — Elena is one of two series leads along with Raphael. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood #1 * Archangel's Kiss #2 * Archangel's Consort #3 * Archangel's Legion #6 Introduction Elena Parker Deveraux is a hunter-born Guild Hunter, and a Made angel. Her birth name is Elieanora but she like other to call her Elena. Being hunter-born means that she was born with the ability to track vampires through scent. She works for the Guild—it is their job to track rogue vampires. Character Description She is brash and honest. A warrior, highly skilled with the crossbow. Her best friend is Sara Haziz, and she is godmother to Sara and Deacon’s daughter Zoe Elena. Elena has frequent nightmares about a horrific event in her past in which her two older sisters were murdered and she lost her mother shortly afterward. She has a close friendship with Illium, the blue-winged angel and one of the Seven. About Other Names * Ellie * Hbeebti: Raphael’s pet name for Elena; it means belovedin Morrocan, in the language of Elena’s grandmother. * Elieanora: on her birth certificate Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Species * Hunter-born * Made Angel * Once Human Powers / Abilities / Skills * Hunter-born : can scent her prey—vampires and angels after she is Made * Stronger than other humans * Can block Raphael mentally 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * She can narrow her thought to go directly to Raphael, but not consciously.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Post-angelic change: * Flight * general Angel abilitiies, though weaker. Weaknesses * Her Hunter-born ability always spiked before a crash—too tired or running on too much adrenaline.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Her mortal origins will always make her weaker than other angels. * For a hunter, her shields were surprisingly weak, as if she somehow still saw innocence in the world.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Weapons * Vampire Necklet * usually had spikes secreted in her hair, and knives strapped to her thighs."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Occupation * Archangel's Consort * Guild Hunter * Sara says Elena is her second in command in all but name. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Consort Duties * Symbol: even if Raphael is missed, so long as people can see Elena in the air, they’ll feel safe—he would never leaver her in city that wasn't safe.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Taking care of the Raphael's subjects Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael's Home is located * Elena’s Apartment: her haven—in a highrise with a large glass window with a view of Archangel Tower. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Character / Personality / Motivations * Interests and Likes * Elena would do anything to have wings. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * collect body washes and perfumes Physical Description * Elena is decribed as being a very tall twenty-eight year old * Almost white hair * Silver eyes inherited from her father Jeffrey Deveraux. Her skin is a dark gold similar to her Moroccan grandmother's. * Like all hunters, she is fit and muscular. * After being Made into an angel, she aquired wings that are black, giving to indigo, dark blue and dawn with white-gold primaries. Love Interests * Raphael Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux (deceased) * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Full Living Sister: Beth Deveraux (younger) * Full Deceased Sisters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux * Half Sisters: Amethyst Deveraux, Evelyn Deveraux, * Spouse/Mate: Raphael * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Brother-in-Law: Harrison Ling, vampire * Goddaughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Best friend: Sara Haziz * Mentor: Bill James "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Guild Friends: Sara Haziz, Ransom Winterwolf, Vivek, Ashwini, Deacon, Honor * Supe Friends: Illium, Naasir, Mahiya, Aodhan, Hannah, . . . * Other Friends: dancer in Amanat Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Trainers/Sparring Partners: Aodhan, Illium, Naasir, Raphael, * Other Consorts: Hannah, Eris (deceased) * Butler: Montgomery Allies * Illium, The Seven, Keir, Titus, Elijah, Hannah, Enemies * Slater Patalis * Jeffrey Deveraux * Michaela * Lijuan * Xi * Charisemnon Other Details * Dyes didn't work on her hair for more than two minutes—used knit caps to cover her hair. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Elena tried to pair off Keir with her single friend, before she known he is a player. * Elena trains to strengthen her wings with AodhanArchangel's Enigma, ch. 8 * Raphael givers her Amber.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 * She's still Becoming as an Angel. Some of her feelign are overwhelming.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 Biography / History / Backstory Youth When she was very young, Elena lived with her parents Jeffrey and Marguerite Deveraux as well as her two older sisters Mirabelle Deveraux and Ariel Deveraux and her younger sister Beth Deveraux. One night, a vicious rogue vampire, Slater Patalis, broke into ther family home after detecting Elena as Hunter-Born. He tortured Mirabelle, Ariel and Marguerite, tormented Elena, the killing Mirabelle and Ariel in front of Marguerite. Jeffrey and Beth were not present. Not long after, Marguerite commited sucicide, it was Elena who found her after school one day. After Slater Patalis Elena has had many nightmares throughout her life as a result of Slater Patalis's murder of her sisters and the discovery of her mother's body. After Left Home After she refused to stop going to the Guild Academy for her Hunter training, Jeffrey Deveraux kicked her out at the age of eighteen after which she stayed at the Academy with her friend Sara Haziz until she got her own home.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Meeting Raphael Raphael invited her to meet with him to hire her for a special job. (Full story told in Angels' Blood.) Past Relationsips The first time Elena had sex, she held on too tight during orgasm and broke her partner's collarbone. She never "let go" after that. And pretty much stayed clear of relationships. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 Transformation to Angel In Angels' Blood, Elena becomes gravely injured by the Bloodborn archangel Uram during a battle above Manhattan. Raphael catches her and Made Elena an angel using a substance Raphael refered to as ambrosia (mythical food of the gods). She spends a year in a coma after being Made, watched over by Keir in the Refuge. After being Made After awakening and becoming Consort to Raphael, Elena initially balked at being Consort, not fitting into the whole soical aspect very well. Elena loathes Balls and curses anyone who suggests them. She has since grown into the role, concentrating instead on the tasks needed to take care of the people. She loves the people, vampires, angels and the City of New York deeply. She goes to visit the injured and assists in rebuilding the city and seeing to getting gardens set up for the Legion. She takes lessons on Angel etiquette, angel flying, angel fight training. having wings is a whole new world. And immortality is not instatly achieved. She to grow into it and train hard and eat well. Anecdotes and Stories As a small child, Elena accidentally exposed their next door neighbor as vampire. He had been trying to pass for human. There was a big uproar from the neighborhood, led by Jeffrey Deveraux. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Raphael: (consort) * Sara Haziz: (best friend) * Deacon: (best friend's husband) * Ransom Winterwolf: (friend) * Zoe Elena Haziz: (goddaughter) * Jeffrey Deveraux: (father) * Elizabeth 'Beth' Deveraux-Ling: (sister, younger) * Marguerite Deveraux: (mother, deceased) * Evelyn Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Amethyst Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Illium: (good friend) Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet. Please use book references''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" She was the one who had to track and assassinate Bill James after a killing spree of children."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 She unexpectedly shows as back-up for Sara and Deacon when the got to a junkyard on a case and get ambushed by 15 vampires—a test by the Cadre.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 Elena drives Sara home after the case is solve—Sara's last road tip before she becomes Guild Director. 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood Elena returns Jerry, a runaway vampire, to Wing Brother surrogates of the angel, Mr. Ebose. She is given an invitation for a job from Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Elena calls Sara. She goes to the breakfast meeting at Archangel Tower, greeted by a doorman (Dmitri) and the receptionist Suhani.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 Raphael tests Elena's Hunter-born abilities with two new vampires, Erik and Bernal. She reacts to the stench of the just-Made. Raph gets into her head, she refuses to become a puppet. She draws her knife—he made her hold the knife end—she squeezed harder, He forced her to let go. He tells Elena the job is to track and archangel.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 Raphael informs the Cadre about hiring Elena to scent-track Uram.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 She researches Uram. Ralph flies her to the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Shows her the Vampire floor where she meets Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 Then up to his office where he tries to seduce her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Elena is sure he's going to kill—he showed her an angelic secret. She's determined to make him swear an oath. A young curious angel delivers a message tube. With Sara on the phone, she finds a diamond rose inside.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 He tries to seduce her again, making her want him with mind control. She attacks him. He lets her leave.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 She slits Dmitri throat when he follows her. She gets Guild retrieval.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Ransom takes her to Guild HQ. Sara hides her in the Cellars with Vivek. Ashwini is there, too.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Tells Sara to hide her family, at least Zoe. She calls her sister Beth who's too angry to listen. Harrison gets on the phone. She tries to tell him to hide, He tells her to let him turn her in. Says they petitioned for Beth to be Made.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 She gets word that Raphael is coming for her. She leaves the Cellars to go home so that those she cares about won't get hurt. Vivek gave her a gun that damages angel wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 She shoots Raphael in the wing when she feels threatened by him. Only he won't stop bleeding. He says she made him a little bit mortal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 Dimitry hold her prisoner, while Raphael heals in Anshara. He talks to her mind.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Dmitri leads her to Raph on the roof. He has her taste Angel Dust, they kiss, she kisses back and stops him. He goes to a meeting in the sky. Dmitri talks with her. He notices how sensitive she is to his Scent-Lure—says she must have been really young when exposed to it. Dmitri said "I'm not a monster who preys on children."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Raph He takes her to the warehouse where Uram killed many. Elena finds the trail, But Uram flew away so she could not track him. They find a live victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Raphael flies her to her apartment. On the way she tells him "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow." She showers and gets some things. Sara hid another Angel Gun under her pillow.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Venom takes her to Raphael's Enclave Home. Montgomery leads her to the library where Raph is with Michaela. Michaela eventually tells how Uram delivered the hearts.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Elena analyzes what she suspects is going on that is both similar and different with vampire in bloodlust. Raph gets seductive with Elena. She lets him for his warmth after what she just saw.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 She investigates Uram's scent trail at Michaela's next door, Riker hovering nearby. Raphael removes his heart in front of her, said he's not dead. Jeffrey Deveraux sends for her. She goes to Deveraux Enterprises where Geraldine leads her to Jeffrey.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Jeffrey gives her her inheritance from her mother . He wants her to use her influence with Raphael for the benefit of the Family. He pretty much calls her a whore, she walks out. Flash: strong hands throwing her into the air. The bank' safety deposit has her mother's treasures. Illium meets her outside with a flashy car—Ralph's snub to Jeffrey. Venom waits with a car change.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 She goes on the hunt. She find the second site with Raphael. They investigate. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 It turns out to be Uram's first murder site where he didn't feed but returned to—it's his playhouse. It rains. All scent markers are wiped out plus she's spiking and about to crash. She wants to take him up on his offer for sex. On the way to Raphael's Home, she has a brief flashback of finding her mother dead-almost crashes. Ransom calls, warns there's a hit out on her by an archangel, not active yet. She asks Raphael if they were virgins—yes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 They exchange promises of excusivity in bathtub. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 They make love on the bed. Next morning, she is covered in Angel Dust, not on purpose. They have a small fight—she says not to expect her to be a toy—he says don't manage him "little hunter"—which triggers a flashback. She won't tell him about it yet. Uram is an Angel of Blood, the first archangel to become Bloodborn in Raph's memory. He can't tell her angel secrets—it's how Illium lost his wings. She lets him know she'd rather die than have her memories wiped. He says "So be it." Rain stopped. Jeffrey calls, there's a body. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 They find Jeffrey's mistress killed by Uram. Elena tracks Uram and finds Geraldine. Takes her to Michaela's.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 He and Uram fight with Blue and red Angelfire. R's wing gets singed. Elena shoots Uram's wing wither Angel Gun letting he damage him worse. Bram throws Michela at him—her heart is missing and he pulls out the red flame, her heart starts to repair. He grabs Elena to track Uram but lose him over the Hudson.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Jason comes to report, they arrange for later time. Elena tells him that he has an advantage over Uram, he's a little bit human now. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 Dmitri's worried that Elena makes Raphael vulnerable. Raphael looks for her, tries to reach her mind—he got pain, nausea and anger from Elena. Searches frantically.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 She comes-to in a cell, Uram's prisoner, with a shriveled vampire named Robert Syles. He plucked the eyes out of Bobby's head, then broke Elena's ankle. He's using her as bait to bring Raphael there. He tells that when he and Raph were in the same court and they had their own harem—how they'd fight. Raph was very protective and didn't let anyone even scratch any of his girls. That's how he knows Raph is coming for her. Raphael crashes through the wall. She passes out. They fight. (see Raphael) Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 During the fight, she shoots Uram with her Angel Gun several times. Raphael kills hims—drove his hand into Uram's chest and spread Angelfire through his whole body. Uram exploded in white light. He goes to Elena. He goes to Elena who's broken body is hanging precariously from a ledge by a neon sign. He tells her angelic secrets about making vampires—toxins and candidates. Doing so was a gift of love and a desperate attempt to keep her alive. He felt his canines elongate and a golden taste fill his mouth as a tear rolled down his face. He kisses her and they plummet toward the earth to jagged edges. Sara and Ransom watch Angels surround them and lift them up. Dmitri tells Sara and Ransom she's alive "Perhaps not as she would've wished". Recovery will be slow—broke her back and most of her bones were shattered. He protects her from those who would use her vulnerability to hurt her. She in a coma, he's making the decisions.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Her friends try to see her while she sleeps, Dmitri talks to them. He's there when Elena wakes up. He helps her understand what it means to be a Made Angel, the only one, and what Ambrosia is.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 He allows Sara to visit Elena at the Refuge. He talks with Dmitri—Sara at the Refuge is breaking a strict taboo against humans being there. Dmitri says Elena will change us—she already has. Jason has returned—injured by Reborn. "So it begins."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss Battle of will between Elena and Raphael—to him, she is his, toured as he pleases. To her, she should be a partner, not an object.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Raphael givers her Amber.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 A letter regarding her mother's estate brings up memories of her sisters and mother with triggers flashbacks of parts of the murder—Belle's dying breaths.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Elena starts angel classes, meets Sam and Jessamy.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma She is worried about Illium's growing powers and Naasir going into Lijuan's territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 gets an update on Naasir from Jessamy—talking history to the Primary in Raphael's office at the Tower. She goes to see Izak in the Tower infirmary. She informs him that he's to take etiquette classes from Jessamy along with Ashwini and Janvier, who she introduces after the arrive. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 She and the Primary help save Aodhan who barely saves Illium when he fall unconscious from the sky—Raphael arrived just in time to assist the saving of Illium.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 Elena informs Raphael that his wing were aflame with the "white fire that licks over your wings at times" when he raced to catch Illium. Ralph thinks it sounds like "Lijuan’s ability to go noncorporeal. On the same continuum at least.” Elane becomes scared that Raphael is going to evolve and leave her behind where she can't follow. She tells him the gossip from Amanat that Naasir and the Scholar are more than colleagues.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 When Illium begins to ascend, she calls Caliane, handing the phone to Raphael. She tells him to absorb all of the power. He might have exploded and taken NYC with him. Raphael ends up with a lot more power—as though it happened for just that purpose.Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue LOG: Flashbacks, Dreams and Memories 1. Angels' Blood * Flashback. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 * Flash: strong hands throwing her into the air. The bank' safety deposit has her mother's treasures. Illium meets her outside with a flashy car—Ralph's snub to Jeffrey. Venom waits with a car change.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Brief flashback of finding her mother dead-almost crashes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Raphael says don't manage him "little hunter"—which triggers a small flashback. She won't tell him about it yet. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 2. Archangel's Kiss * remembers scenes with her sisters and mother and also parts of the murder: slipping and falling on blood during the murder, Ariel's eyes trying to warn her, Belle's dying breaths.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Illium playing with angel children in the sky brings a memory that Belle had the butterfly-shaped coin purse Elena had bought her was in her pocket the day Slater Patalis broke her legs. Elena could still see the bright orange sequins glittering in the sea of blood, Belle's lifeless fingers dipped in red. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Elena dream of her mother, Marguerite in the kitchen 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : "Will you trade your life to keep your memories?" A soft question. ... She thought that over. "Yes," she said quietly. "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow." — Raphael and Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 : "You treat me like a pet. Go fetch the bad archangel/vampire/whatever the fuck he is, Ellie, but don't you dare ask me why. It'd be too much for your little human head." Dropping the saccharine-sweet tone, she glared. "I don't sleep with men who think I'm a brainless twit." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 : You scare the shit out of me at times, but I want to dance with you anyway. — Elena''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. ''You must live. — Raphael''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "Your loyalty to the angels now overwhelms your loyalty to the Hunters Guild." ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 : "You've been awake exactly three days after spending a year in a coma," he told her. "I've lived for more than a thousand years. You're no more my equal now than you were before I Made you immortal." ... "Then what am I?" ... "Mine." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 : The ache to fly was a fist in her throat, a ravaging need in her soul. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 : Again she saw him, face bloodied and torn, wings shredded, an archangel choosing death over eternal life. It was a truth she'd never forget, a truth that anchored her even as everything else in her world shifted and changed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 : "Do you know what I taste at the curve of your neck?" He pressed his lips over that very spot. "Fire and earth, spring windstorms cut by a hint of steel." ... "Is that how you see me?" ... "It's who you are." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 : "So I should forget my friends, my family?" ... "Remember them," Raphael said, "but also remember that one day, they won't be there." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 : "I get to kill him," she said, collapsing on a sofa in their living area. "And I plan to enjoy every minute of it." Assessing the bloodthirsty expression on her face, he decided he'd leave Dmitri to her. — Elena, Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : Looking at her, bedraggled and beaten, some might have seen weakness. He saw strength, determination, and a will no one could crush. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : "Fathers and mothers, leave their mark, no matter if we've known them a lifetime or only a day." — Elena to Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External References *Goodreads | Character profile for Elena Deveraux from Angels' Blood (Guild Hunter, #1) *Guild Hunter Character Guide *Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki *Interview and Giveaway: A Chat with Elena Deveraux, heroine of Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh | The Book Smugglers *Nalini Singh’s Guild Hunter Series: Her Angels are Far from Angelic by Tori Benson *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *(12) Elena Deveraux *guild hunter series on Tumblr ✥ Category:Angels Category:Hunter Born Category:Consorts Category:Raphael's Court Category:Deveraux Family Category:Tower Category:Guild Members Category:Humans Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters